Si tu no fueras tú y yo no no fuera yo
by LovegoodBlack
Summary: One shot.


Me encanta cuando la luz de la luna baña mi cara, me relaja, me calma, me hace un animal adiestrado y preparado para entrar en sociedad, incluso hasta me olvido de ti… Bueno, no. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? No sales de mi cabeza en ningún momento, pero, ¿¡por qué tu!? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?! Sería la última persona en el mundo de la que elegiría enamorarme, pero claro, eso no se elige.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor es porque está prohibida, o porque cuando se ríe llena de luz todo a su alrededor, o quizás por que cuando sacude su melena… ¡oh! ¡Cuando sacude su pelo y sonríe no puede haber cosa más bonita! O a lo mejor es porque desde que está en mi vida soy mejor persona, o…o… ¡o yo que sé! La cuestión es que estoy loco por ti.

¡Oh! ¡Maldición! Estoy aquí tumbado, rodeado de verde, a las orillas de un precioso lago y además hoy la luna está más grande de lo normal y yo solo puedo pensar en que esto en comparación contigo no tiene ni una pizca de belleza.

¿Qué demonios me has hecho? Un traidor eso es lo que soy, no puedo hacerle esto a un amigo, a un hermano, sin en cambio… no puedo evitar estar cada vez más cerca de ti, reírme de tus tonterías, y… ¿Por qué no? Formar parte de ellas. Claro que lo que quiero no es formar parte de tus tonterías sino de tu vida con eso me conformo, que es lo mismo que decir que me doy por vencido… pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? ¡Estás tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca que me desesperas!

Se oye crujir la hierba pero no me preocupo, estoy demasiado ensimismado para pensar en quien puede ser. De todas formas, ¿acaso no soy yo el chico más popular del colegio? A nadie le importaría encontrarme aquí tirado, quizá y solo quizá si de un profesor se tratase, pero no suelen salir del colegio a estas horas, ni si quiera para pillar a alumnos escapándose de sus camas a media noche y menos a un alumno de 7º curso, se podría decir que nos dejan hacer lo que queremos. También podrían ser mis amigos, en una noche como está, tal y como está la luna, no es tan raro encontrárselos vagando por el bosque, aunque nunca han estado tan cerca del colegio.

Al final la intriga me puede, giro la cabeza tratando de ver quien se acerca de esa forma tan sigilosa, cuando veo ese mechón rojizo mi corazón da un vuelco.

No puede ser ¿doña perfecta saliendo de su cuarto a escondidas? Y tenía que decidir ser mala esta noche… aunque pensándolo bien igual no está tan mal esa decisión…

Se está acercando cada vez más, ¿pretende sentarse conmigo o es que le habré robado su sitio para pensar? Se da cuenta de que su presencia no ha pasado desapercibida para mí y ahora se acerca sin importarle el ruido que provoca a su paso. No cruza la mirada ni una sola vez conmigo, pero cuando llega a mi altura cruza las piernas y se sienta. Los dos tumbados en la hierba; ella mirando fijamente la luna y yo a ella que tiene un brillo místico rodeada por esa luz plateada.

Estamos más de media hora en silencio, ella tiene los ojos cerrados así que yo me vuelvo a relajar, me acuesto y pienso en mis cosas pero no puedo concentrarme si la maldita brisa no deja de traer su perfume hacia mí, y entonces es cuando ella habla:

- James está con Peter y Remus.

- Ah… sí, lo suponía

- ¿Cómo es que no estás con ellos?

- Bueno, digamos que necesitaba ordenar mis prioridades.

- ¿Y qué tal?

- ¿Quieres la mentira que te gustaría escuchar o la verdad que odias saber?

- Para variar cuéntame una verdad.

Sinceramente, no sé por dónde pillar su comentario, puede llevar más de lo que pretende o ser simplemente una frase inocente, pero claro, con ella uno nunca puede estar seguro.

- Supongo que optaré por contarte la verdad ¿Por dónde empezar? Y no digas la chorrada de "por el principio ¿por dónde si no?" porque no te pega nada- le digo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Sabes perfectamente que prefiero pegarme un tiro a hablar así- y sonríe y claro, todo se desordena en mi cabeza

- Y espero que así siga siendo, a lo que íbamos, pues la verdad, por dolorosa que sea, es que lo tengo todo muy claro y eso es lo peor de todo porque si al menos no lo tuviese claro lo podría negar fácilmente

- No me gusta jugar a las adivinanzas ¿Qué es lo qué podrías negar fácilmente?

- La necesidad.

- Y tú te piensas que así lo puedo averiguar yo todo. Que soy superdotada pero no tanto- me da un codazo suave en las costillas y tengo escalofríos ¿de verdad voy a atreverme?

La miro directamente a sus penetrantes ojos verdes, si se lo voy a decir de verdad, lo tengo que hacer a la cara. ¡Pero cómo pretende que le diga tal cosa devorándome con la mirada como lo está haciendo!

- La necesidad de ti- mi voz no suena tan segura como yo hubiera querido, aunque el mensaje está claro, la moneda está en el aire… solo falta saber de que lado caerá.

No responde y el silencio se va haciendo cada vez más incomodo y de repente sonríe ¿Qué diantres significa eso? ¿Acaso tiene gracia lo que acabo de decir? Espero que alguien me la explique porque yo no la encuentro y esa sonrisa que puede con todas mis defensas de repente me irrita cada vez más hasta que con un suspiro dice:

- No eres el único que le da al vicio.

- Tú tan explícita como siempre.

- Sí, como siempre…

Tiene los ojos cerrados y una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla hasta caer a la comisura de su boca ¿Cómo puede haberme irritado antes su risa? ¡Ojala ahora estuviera sonriendo! No puede ser que me este ablandando pero se ve que si ya que no la puedo mirar sin que se me mueva algo por dentro al verla llorar y lo único que se me ocurre es limpiarle las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

Ella rehúye al tacto de mi mano, y se tapa la cara, avergonzada, no entiendo como todo ha llegado a este punto, pero lo hecho hecho está. Su piel irradia calor, quiero… bueno, debo apartar la mano pero me veo incapaz de hacerlo y la dejo, tranquila, en su mejilla templada.

Ella me mira y sin darme a penas cuenta estoy sobre esos labios que tanto he deseado, en un principio me asusto, me asusta que ella se aparte, que me rechace, que perdamos todo lo que ya tenemos, me da miedo como me siento, a la vez tan mal y a la ve tan bien, me da miedo la intensidad del momento y me da miedo en lo que me convierte besar a la novia de mi mejor amigo.

Pero, en ese momento, lo siento. Siento su cuerpo pegado al mío, su respiración agitada y la avidez del beso ¡Ella responde! Es un beso nervioso, rápido, ávido… porque sabemos que cuando el beso acabe todo habrá cambiando y ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Pero no me importa porque justo en este momento es mía, la tengo entre mis brazo, puedo acariciar su pelo, sentir que todo es real y no solo un sueño más. Y ya no me siento culpable porque quiero aprisionar entre mis dedos todos los detalles de este momento para no dejarlos escapar nunca, porque vale, estará mal, pero este momento es mío, es más, es nuestro, y lo será para siempre.

No obstante se acaba, como también se acaban los más maravillosos de los sueños. Nos quedamos los dos tumbados en la hierba notando como el rocío nos va empapando el cuerpo y nuestros rostros acalorados. Permanecemos en silencio mientras controlamos el ritmo de nuestra respiración y yo cierro los ojos pensando en lo inverosímil de esta situación y la sensación me abruma. Empiezo a sentir un cosquilleo en el brazo y abro los ojos, ella está trazando círculos con sus dedos en mi brazo, se da cuenta de que la miro y supira.

- Sirius… -parece que va a decir algo más pero la voz se le quiebra.

- Dime

- Tu sabes tan bien como yo que esto está mal ¿no?

- No es el calificativo que le pondría a lo que acaba de pasar pero sí, está mal.

- Yo…

- Yo te quiero

- ¡Sirius!

- No, no digas nada, tienes que escucharme, yo te quiero y daría lo que fuera para que la situación no fuera así, pero no puedo hacer nada, sé lo que significa James para ti y que, a pesar de este beso, yo nunca llegaré a ser eso para ti por mucho que duela decirlo. Que puede que sea el macarra del grupo pero creo que acabo de descubrir que tengo sentimientos, la mala suerte es que sean por ti.

- Lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño, no entiendo como hemos llegado hasta aquí, pero así es la vida, quiero que sepas que aunque no vayas a ser eso que tanto quieres, tú siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Suspira y cierra los ojos, la brisa acaricia su rostro hace ondear su pelo mientras mi corazón se va rompiendo y soportar tanta belleza a mi lado que ya he probado pero que nunca voy a volver a tener hace que duela más, pero al fin y al cabo soy Sirius Black y Sirius Black nunca llora aunque después de 17 años haya encontrado sus sentimientos. Ella abre los ojos se sienta yo hago lo mismo, me coloca una mano sobre la mejilla y sonríe.

- Si tú no fueras tú y yo no fuera yo, esto sería perfecto.

Lily Evans se levanta y se aleja dejando en mi mente el recuerdo de esa última sonrisa y en el suelo a mi corazón destrozado que cada día quiere más de este amor prohibido.


End file.
